Rewind
by starlettels
Summary: What if we could hit rewind and the story that played back was entirely new? SW created them, I'm taking them on a different journey.
1. Chapter 1

_If we shadows have offended,_

 _Think but this, and all is mended,_  
 _That you have but slumbered here_  
 _While these visions did appear._  
 _And this weak and idle theme,_  
 _No more yielding but a dream,_  
 _Gentles, do not reprehend:_  
 _If you pardon, we will mend._

 _~William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream_

* * *

"Kaaate."

She heard it, or at least she thought she did, but it sounded so far away, like it had come from the other end of a tunnel. No, perhaps she just imagined it. Her mind began to drift again, sinking back down into the darkness that surrounded her.

"Kaaate….no!"

No, she definitely heard it this time; the urgent, agonized tone pulling her consciousness from the obscurity it floated in. Suddenly it hit her, the recognition…

 _Caroline._

Her eyes flew open with a start, frantically searching her surroundings, seeking out the vision of her lover. In that first second her heart was racing, until her brain caught up and she realized what was going on.

Caroline lay beside her, on her back, her left arm at her side and her right gripped tightly across her stomach. She was sweating profusely and tears were falling from her tightly shut eyes.

Kate sat up and instantly began trying to soothe the fretful woman next to her, running tender hands across clammy pale skin, gently shaking in an attempt to bring her round.

"Caroline, Caroline. Wake up, you're having a dream. Caroline…wake up darling."

Suddenly Caroline awoke, bolting up with a gasp and nearly hitting Kate in the process.

"Caroline, it's alright, it's alright. You were having a dream, it was only a dream. Shhhh." Kate cooed as she brushed the damp golden locks from Caroline's face.

Caroline sat still, blinking hard as she tried to pull her mind into focus and steady her breathing. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, stopping behind her neck to massage it as she struggled to calm down her racing heart. Kate sat silent beside her, softly rubbing her back to soothe her.

After a few moments, Caroline lifted her head, finally turning her gaze to Kate. A surge of tears fell from her eyes as she leaned forward, wrapping Kate into a tight embrace, burying her face snuggly in Kate's neck, desperate to make contact and feel the life coursing through Kate's body.

Kate eased them back against the head board for support and gently stroked Caroline's hair while whispering reassuring phrases in her ear. They sat this way for a few minutes before Caroline finally began to grow more subdued.

"It's alright darling, it's alright, I'm here and it was only a dream."

Caroline sniffles loudly and lifts her head, pulling away just enough to make eye contact with Kate. Kate reaches up and gently wipes the tears from the soft freckled cheeks she loves so much, her tender coffee eyes conveying love and concern.

"I thought you were dead. I dreamed you were dead." Caroline confesses in a feeble whisper.

Kate reaches up, brushing a strand of hair from Caroline's face and kisses her forehead lovingly, again wiping away the silent tears that have eased, but are still continuing to fall.

"Oh Caroline, I'm here. I'm fine." Kate whispers reassuringly.

"I know, but it felt so real. God, it was bloody awful. You died and I was left to care for our daughter all alone." Caroline says through sniffles, wiping her nose with her forearm as she speaks.

"Oh sweetheart, here, give me your hand."

Caroline offers her right hand and Kate takes it into her own, pulling it to her mouth for an affectionate kiss before placing it palm down over her heart, keeping it warmly covered with her own.

"See, I'm here, it's me, alive and well. I'm right here darling, with you."

Caroline leans in and kisses Kate, cherishing the warmness of her lips and the smell and feel of her skin. She finally pulls away, her somber gaze meeting Kate's calm coffee eyes.

"Kate, I don't think I could live without you…or her." Her azure eyes trail down to Kate's protruding bump, the current home of their already spoiled with love daughter. She leans over and places a sweet kiss on Kate's belly, then begins tracing soft circles across it with her finger tips. Kate watches her, amazed at how much her heart swells with love, more love than she ever thought possible for a human heart to contain.

"Caroline, you're magnificent." Kate whispers as her eyes begin to mist over. Caroline looks up from her gentle work, smiling softly at Kate, the anxiety having finally dwindled.

"And you are very pretty."

Kate laughs as the phrase recalls a memory.

"Oh, do you remember that day? In your office, when you said that to me."

"How could I ever forget?" Caroline replies, eyes beaming.

"That was bonkers! We were snogging…in your office, like two teenagers."

"That was more than a snog pal, I had me hand inside your bra."

The two women erupt in a peal of laughter, clearing any lingering melancholy from the room. When the laughter finally abates, they are inches apart, their eyes locked in an intense and loving stare.

"Caroline."

"Hmm."

"We're getting married today."

"Are we? Is that today?" There's a devilish twinkle in those sapphire eyes as Kate plants a playful smack on Caroline's arm.

"It bloody better be!" Kate replies in mock indignation.

They exchange playful smiles and another kiss, this one lingering and decidedly more passionate. They eventually separate moments later, a healthy flush in their cheeks.

"Kate…thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For loving me, despite my faults, for always being here for me; for loving the boys and for being so strong. For being patient, for coming back. For giving me strength and the courage to stop hiding. You rescued me. I am forever grateful and I know I don't say it often enough, so thank you."

"Oh Caroline."

Kate is deeply moved by the words, that she knows don't come as easily to Caroline, not for her lack of feeling them, but for her usual awkwardness at verbalizing them. The sincerity and impact of those words send tears of joy tumbling down Kate's cheeks. Caroline cups her face and gently begins kissing them away.

"Kate, my darling Kate…I love you, with all of my heart, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you…and our daughter, as a family."

Caroline is crying now, gentle silent tears of serenity.

"I love you Caroline, and can imagine no one else I'd rather spend my life beside than you. I can't wait to watch you be a wonderful mother to our very lucky daughter."

Kate kisses Caroline tenderly on the forehead before placing a lengthy, sensual kiss on her soon to be wife's delicious lips.

"Think we have time for a shower before we part ways to get dressed? I'm not ready to leave you just yet." Caroline asks with a crafty smile.

"Oh, I think so, so long as you behave yourself." Kate replies with a knowing gaze.

"Humpf…fine." Caroline pouts with protruding lip.

"Oh, don't you worry. I've got plans for you later." Kate says with a saucy wink before stealing a quick kiss and jumping out of bed.

"Mmm, do tell." Caroline replies as she jumps out of bed chasing after her. Even 8 months pregnant Kate is still faster and manages to escape Caroline's attempts at entrapment.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." Kate teases with a laugh as she turns on the shower and begins taking off her clothes.

Caroline watches her undress, the sight of Kate's naked form always sending her pulse racing, even more so nowadays with the added curves from pregnancy. Kate sees the lustful look in her eye and slows, languidly slipping her hands into her pajama pants, pushing them down leisurely before letting them fall to the floor.

"Christ, how am I supposed to be good when I'm looking at _that._ " Caroline says in exasperation.

Kate chuckles seductively as she wiggles free from her underwear, letting those too slip down her legs to the floor.

Caroline clears her throat loudly and crosses to the sink, grabbing her toothpaste and toothbrush.

"Right, and on that note, I've got to go…otherwise we're not leaving this room until this evening."

Kate gives a wicked smile and wink as she sees the expression on Caroline's face.

"God woman, you are incredible…and trouble! Seriously, I'm getting ready in the guest room. Your mum will just have to use the bathroom when I'm done."

"I love you Caroline." Kate calls with a laugh as Caroline walks out of the room.

"I love you too, you wicked tease." Caroline shouts over her shoulder as she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

_Love looks not with the eyes,_

 _but with the mind;_

 _And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind._

 _~William Shakespeare_

"We're not all going to fit into that car, you know? I don't know why you insisted on getting one."

"I am aware of that mother. My intention was for Kate, Ginika, William, Roxy and I to ride in the rental and Lawrence and Angus to follow behind with you and Alan in your car."

"Well then why even rent one? Why not have William drive you all in the Jeep? Just seems a waste of money to me."

"Well, it's my money, mine and Kate's, so we'll do what we like. Besides, I wanted a driver so no one would have to worry about driving after too much wine and champagne."

"Fine, have it your way then, Miss bossy pants."

Alan shoots a disapproving glance to his wife, who only ignores the gesture, refusing to give up her discontent.

"I will mum, because it's my day, mine and Kate's day, and you are going to be polite and not sulk about or you can stay home all alone while the rest of us, those who love and support Kate and I, can go and have a lovely afternoon without you."

A stern blue crystal gaze and imposing hand on the hip is met by a scoff and eye roll from Celia.

"And you absolutely will not speak to Kate, or anyone, in such a snide and disrespectful way. I will not tolerate it today, I am warning you now. If you desert me again, don't think I've forgotten my graduation, I will not forgive you this time."

Celia cuts a sheepish glance to her daughter and is met with a challenging stare and tightly crossed arms; a formidable presence before her, but Celia can see behind the charade. The tinges of a long ignored wrong flash so faintly across those ice blue eyes and the practically invisible tremor in Caroline's bottom lip, a hurt that only Celia knows. The sudden rush of shame that washes over her makes her stomach turn and she looks away from those piercing eyes without a word.

There is a long awkward silence; Alan not having his usual chipper interjection and Caroline and Celia momentarily lost in unpleasant memories from the past. A few moments later, there's heels clicking down the hall and Ginika walks into the kitchen, much to Alan's relief.

"Oh, now don't you look smart." Alan says as he crosses to her and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Such a charmer you are, Alan. Celia, you got quite a catch with this one." Ginika says with a broad smile.

"Where's Kate, is she ready? The car will be here any minute." Caroline asks as she gives Ginika a hug.

"Yes, she'll be right down. She thought she'd better make one last trip to the loo." She and Caroline exchange a knowing glance and laugh.

"Caroline, you look beautiful. I have the two loveliest daughters in the world, I think…don't you Celia?"

"Mmm." Celia manages to mutter, barely concealing the frown on her face. Ginika ignores her and continues speaking to Caroline.

"This dress is beautiful and suits you perfectly."

The two women stand admiring the dress- its delicate lace neck and three quarter sleeves, the very complimentary snug fit against Caroline's enviable curves and the killer white and champagne satin pumps. Alan watches on with his trademark silly grin and Celia with her trademark scowl.

Kate clears her throat as she enters the room, and everyone falls silent when they see her. She too is dressed in creamy white, but in a long flowing gown with a high halter neck and a soft pink shawl. She looks like a Grecian goddess, and even Celia is struck with how beautiful she is.

The elders all step back and watch the two women as they shyly move across the room to each other. The absolute love and devotion in their eyes is undeniable as they share a chaste kiss and snug embrace. Ginika reaches out and grabs Alan's hand in sheer joy; he squeezes it tightly with a smile and fishes a tissue from his pocket, which she takes without looking. Celia remains silent, but watches her daughter and Kate as they interact across the room. The scowl has softened slightly, though she'd never admit it right now if asked.

"Alright you two, we'll gather the youngsters and meet you outside. We've got a wedding to celebrate!" Ginika chirps happily as she dabs the corners of her eyes with the tissue and motions for Alan and Celia to follow her out of the kitchen.

Caroline and Kate are left alone and can only manage to stare in awe for the first moment. With a megawatt smile Caroline finally breaks the silence.

"God, do we really have to go to Valley Gardens now? Couldn't we just do this another day…go back upstairs instead and you know….celebrate alone?"

"That is a very tempting prospect, my darling, but the idea of marrying you is just as sexy as the idea of what we could do in bed. Besides, we'll still have plenty of time for that tonight…when you're my wife."

"Somehow I doubt that, with all these people in the house. I mean, I love that everyone is here, but that means we don't get much time alone…and that we have to be very quiet."

"Well, actually, it doesn't. You see, I'm good at planning things too and I may have planned a small retreat away for the rest of the weekend, in lieu of a proper honeymoon, at least until after baby arrives."

Caroline smiles broadly and slips her arms around Kate's waist, resting her crossed hands just above her bottom.

"Mmm, have I told you how much I love you lately?" Kate snakes her hands up Caroline's arms, linking them leisurely behind the blonde's neck.

"Yes, this morning, but once more can never hurt." She replies with a coy smile.

"I love you Kate McKenzie…Dawson."

oOo

The rental car pulls up outside the Sun Pavilion at Valley Gardens. The light drizzle from the morning has passed and in a rare event the sun is shining brightly. Gillian stands at the end of the arbor path to greet them.

"It's about time you lot showed up, I thought I was going to have to send a search party." She says with a hearty laugh as she moves down the line of new arrivals dispensing hugs and compliments.

"Sorry, that'd be my fault…well, perhaps the little one in here." Kate says as she gestures to her belly.

"Oh, I'm only taking the piss. We've only just finished getting the caterers organized. Good thing I had help or we'd be the ones running late."

"Well that's nice of Raff and Robbie to lend a hand." Caroline says with a smile.

"God no, they didn't lift a finger! Men, they're useless…oh, except you dad, of course." She jokes with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Who was it that helped you then? We'll have to send them a nice thank you card and gift." Kate questions, the always kind soul that she is.

"Some woman, I've never met her before, says she knows you though." Gillian replies and gives a quick wink to Ginika.

Kate notices the gesture and looks suspiciously between them and then to Caroline, who gives a clueless shrug.

"Alright you two, what are you on about? I know a ruse when I see one."

"Well, sounds like you're the last one to know then," comes the boisterous reply from behind a rose bush at the edge of the arbor path.

A zaftig woman steps out, wearing a brightly colored kaftan and wrists full of bracelets that tingle together as she gestures. Kate lets out a loud squeal and runs directly toward her, nearly barreling them both over once she makes contact.

"Auntie Mildred! Oh my God, how on Earth…."

"Oh Katie, you know how I hate that name. Sounds like some prudish old spinster. Mind you, the spinster part is right, but I'm proud to say I've never been a prude!"

Kate slackens her grip on the older woman and gives her another once over, shaking her head in disbelief. She turns to her mother, who's watching the scene with a satisfied grin.

"Did you know about this?"

"I might have." Ginika replies with a wink. Kate looks next at Caroline, who also has a knowing smile on her face.

"And did you?" Kate asks.

"I might have." Caroline echoes with a crooked smile.

"I can't believe you're here! Arizona to Harrogate is a long trip!" Kate says in disbelief.

"My favorite niece getting married? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She replies with a kiss to Kate's cheek. She wipes off the red lipstick smear she left behind and walks over to greet the group with Kate.

"Now, you must be my new niece Caroline. God, you are absolutely stunning, no wonder Katie is head over heels. I probably would be too, if I had met you 20 years ago." She says with a hearty laugh as she approaches Caroline for a warm embrace.

Caroline laughs at the comment, feeling completely at ease with Millie. Kate had talked about her countless times before and when Ginika had told her she was coming Caroline was overjoyed.

"Please, call me Millie…I haven't gone by Mildred since I was 8. And this must be William and Lawrence; such handsome young men you are." She says as she moves down the line of guests, dispensing a friendly hug to each as she greets them.

At the end of the line is Celia, who stands there stock still and silent. The discomfort on her face is obvious, but Millie gives it no regard, introducing herself and pulling Celia in for a hug, much longer than the ones she'd given to everyone else. Celia grows bug-eyed and rigid in her arms, but Millie keeps on hugging. The rest of the group watches on in hysterics, trying desperately to stifle their laughs.

"Right, now let's get this party started, shall we." Millie rounds up the group and ushers them down the walk to the pavilion, instructing Kate and Caroline to wait behind until she gives the signal.

"Caroline….thank you."

"For what?"

"For this, for everything. This day, this wedding, for loving me and for giving me a family. I love you and I've never been happier than I am right now, with you…with all of this, so thank you."

oOo

Celia is seated alone at her table, sipping sullenly on a glass of wine. Millie spies her from a few yards away and decides to make her move. She sidles up to the table and Celia sits up instantly, her sensors on high alert.

"Celia, mind if I join you for a moment?" Millie asks with a wide friendly smile. Celia simply nods, too stubborn to say a word.

"They make a beautiful couple, they do." Celia follows Millie's gaze to Caroline and Kate who are dancing forehead to forehead on the floor, obviously oblivious to the world around them.

"I suppose." Celia mumbles.

"Oh, I think they are perfect. Two beautiful, intelligent, strong women….they're a perfect pair and that little girl is sure to grow up in a house bursting with love."

"Mmm." Celia replies flatly.

"This wedding is beautiful too." She's just as stubborn as Celia and determined to break her icy shell.

"Bit posh and unnecessary if you ask me. They've both done this already, don't see the need to do it again."

"Well, as I hear it, you and Alan had two dos yourself and you've both been married before too. Seems if you could do it, so can they." She takes a sip of her wine leisurely, completely calm and collected. Celia turns to Millie, anger rising in her eyes. Millie meets her gaze; steady, a challenge.

"Yes, well Alan and I are different." Celia snips through clenched teeth.

"Are you? Why is that? Because you are a woman and he is a man? Seems a bit foolish if you ask me. A marriage is about love and commitment to another person, you are smart enough to know that. Even a blind man could see how in love and committed these two are. Besides, not to intrude, but from what I know, Caroline and our Kate have been very supportive and welcoming to Alan and his lot and very happy for the both of you. I think they probably just want the same and I've never seen two people that deserve the support and good wishes more."

Celia sits in silence for a moment, mulling over what Millie has said. She's angry; at Millie for being so bold and increasingly so at herself for being so stubborn. Millie can sense the wheels turning in Celia's head and lifts her glass in a toast before making her silent leave.

 _Good, maybe that'll make the old bag think._ She thinks to herself with a laugh as she waltzes across the room.

Suddenly the microphone whines and Gillian steps onto the stage, tapping a wine glass with a spoon.

"Can I have your attention please?" The pavilion full of revelers gradually falls silent as she clears her throat, suddenly nervous of the attention.

"It's time now for the speeches. As you know, it's custom to have the father of the bride speak, but tonight we're doing a slight variation on that since the fathers are only here in spirit. So…Ginika, the floor is yours." Ginika approaches the stage and takes the mic from Gillian with a hug.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight, to celebrate this beautiful couple. When Kate first told me she had met someone new, my initial reaction was concern. I worried for her, feeling uncertain whether she was emotionally ready to embark on a new relationship, and not entirely confident in this potential new partner. After having met Caroline, there is no doubt in my mind they are made for each other. They complement each other perfectly and make a wonderful team. I truly think they are soul mates and I feel so privileged to be a witness to their love. Everyone here tonight has witnessed the union of something beautiful and quite rare in this world. Our little family has grown so much tonight and I couldn't be happier. I wish you two a long lifetime of love and I cannot wait to watch you raise my sure-to-be-spoiled granddaughter. To Caroline and Kate!"

There is a lively toast and the pavilion echoes with cheers as Caroline and Kate stand shyly at the front, holding hands and smiling at each other like giddy children. Gillian takes the stage again and the crowd falls quiet.

"Now you've gone and made me mess up my mascara! Right, now I'd like to introduce you to William, Caroline's oldest son." William takes the stage and offers a kiss to Gillian's cheek as he takes the mic and straightens his coat.

"Good evening everyone. Again, I'd like to echo Ginika's gratitude to you all for being here tonight to celebrate my mum and Kate. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little surprised when I realized mum and Kate were dating. It wasn't because Kate is a woman, but because…well, it changed my mum. I had gotten so used to her being busy and tired and unhappy…sorry mum, all the time. One day I started noticing a change though and shortly after I realized what was happening. I knew about it before she told me, because she had started smiling again and was full of energy and good cheer. It was a mum I hadn't seen in a while, despite how supportive she has always been to Lawrence and I. Kate has made her madly happy…in the best way possible. I am forever grateful to Kate for that. When I see them together, I have no doubt that they love each other deeply. It's inspiring to see and I hope that we can all one day find that, if you haven't already. So, I wish the best future to both of my mums and I can't wait to meet my new sister. I love you both. To Caroline and Kate."

oOo

"Alright you two, have a great weekend and we'll see you back home Sunday dinner. We'll have a nice family meal before everyone heads back." Ginika says as she hugs Caroline and then Kate as they prepare to leave for their stay at The Crown Hotel.

The women say their goodbyes to everyone and the group heads to their own cars to head back to Conway Drive. Caroline helps Kate into the taxi and as she walks around the boot to get in on the other side Celia approaches.

"Love, can I have a word…with both of you." Caroline gives her a puzzled look and goes back to help Kate out of the car, who has the same puzzled look on her face.

"Right, I'm not much good at this, but I need to say it." She pauses for a moment, ringing her hands as she musters the courage to finish.

"Look, I'm sorry. My behavior toward you and this relationship has been horrible, and for that I owe you an apology. It's been obvious all along how much you mean to each other and how good you truly are together, but I was just being too stubborn and worried about appearances to admit that I was wrong. I'm happy for you both and I promise I will make an effort to be kinder towards you."

Caroline stands gob smacked, completely speechless by the apology. This is the first time she's ever heard her mother utter the words and admit when she was wrong. She's both relieved and terrified, feeling surely there must be some catch as there always is with her mother.

Kate steps up to Celia and squeezes her hand, giving her a kind grateful smile.

"Thank you Celia, for saying that, it truly means more to me than I can say. I accept your apology and look forward to a renewed and positive relationship." Celia hugs her in return and kisses her on the cheek.

"You look radiant love, by the way. I just want you to know I think you do. Pregnancy suits you." Celia says with a shy smile.

She crosses to Caroline and wraps her into a tight embrace that lasts for a long while. When they pull away they are both crying.

"Oh, now get on you two before I spoil the fun. We'll see you back Sunday dinner."

"Thank you mum, I love you." Caroline whispers before they part.

Celia stands waving them goodbye as the taxi pulls out of the drive. She feels a warm coat being placed over her shoulders and turns to meet Alan's gentle gaze.

"I'm very proud of you love."


	3. Chapter 3

_Her passions are made_

 _Of nothing but_

 _The finest part of pure love._

 _~William Shakespeare, Antony & Cleopatra_

* * *

The room smelled exotic, like warm vanilla, with a hint of jasmine. The lighting was low, soft amber, evoking a warm summer sunset just as it fades beyond the horizon. A grand four poster bed sat regally against the wall of the equally grand room, adorned in shades of ruby, eggplant and rust. The tall French doors leading out to the terrace that over looked the well-manicured gardens were open, the cool night breeze making the sheer garnet curtains dance as if under a spell. Everything about the room was sensual, a stark contrast to Caroline's previous imaginings of the suites contained within the Crown Hotel.

Kate stepped up behind Caroline, planting an indulgent kiss at the nape of her neck as she gazed around the room. She leaned into the contact with a sigh and then slowly turned around to face Kate.

"This is gorgeous, thank you darling." She slips her arms around Kate's waist, pulling her in as close as Kate's belly will allow.

"Only the best, for my wife." Kate replies in a husky voice with seductively narrowed gaze. A shy smile spreads slowly across the delicate lips of the blonde as she peers lovingly into her new wife's smoldering coffee eyes. _'Kate's wife'_ ….the thought filled her heart with love.

The space between them quickly closes when their lips meet for a slow, passionate kiss that lasts a deliciously long time. Kate finally pulls away with a sigh and wriggles free from Caroline's grasp, firmly placing her hands on her wife's shoulders.

"Right, now you are to go and have a hot shower while I take care of a few things out here. I'll be ready once you get out." She slips her hands down Caroline's biceps and begins to turn her toward the direction of the en suite.

"But…."

"Uh-uh, no buts….just do as I say." Kate replies firmly, but with a twinkle in her eye. Caroline reluctantly agrees and heads into the en suite.

"Close the door too….and no peeking." Kate calls to her from the bedroom.

Caroline appears in the doorway, dress already off, with an amused smile. She mockingly sticks out her tongue and takes her time closing the door, peaking around the edge as it goes. Kate returns the jest with a raised eyebrow and point of her finger.

Caroline showers quickly, the anticipation more than she can bear. She steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a baby soft towel from the rack. She goes to the vanity to give her hair a once over and kill a little more time before finally heading to the door. She opens it slowly, just a crack at first, and calls out into the room.

"Can I come out now?"

She gets no reply, aside from the soft voice of Diana Krall now filling the room, and her heart beats a little faster, slightly confused by the silence.

"Kate?" she questions with concern as she opens the door further.

Kate stands at the foot of the bed, dressed in a deep red lace negligée, her full breasts brimming over the top of the balconette bra, the hemline just covering the swell of her belly. Caroline swallows hard as her heart quickens to a gallop…and other things quickly rise to attention.

 _Holy. Shit._

"Come here Caroline." Kate purrs with a come-hither look in her eyes. She's got something wrapped around her hand, but Caroline is too awestruck to notice. She crosses to Kate slowly, her heart sending rapid pulses through her body, that she's become acutely aware of somewhat lower.

"You look…incredible." Caroline manages to say in a preoccupied state of wonder. Kate smiles seductively, reaching up to place a hand on Caroline's hip.

"Good. I picked it for you; I thought you would like it," she replies, her sexy smile widening as she takes a step closer to Caroline.

"Umm, yes I do…very much."

"Mmm, I can see that." Kate replies with an amused smile and leans forward for a sexy kiss.

"I love you Caroline, and tonight I want you to give yourself completely to me. Can you do that for me and will you trust me to take care of you?" Kate asks in a serious tone, but robust desire burning in her gaze.

Caroline swallows hard again, a bit taken off guard by her wife's assertiveness and the air of mystery she's kept about the evening. She can sense the need in Kate's tone though and she can't ignore her budding excitement so only hesitates for a moment before answering.

"I'm yours, my darling." Caroline consents, meeting fiery coffee eyes with her own passionate stare.

"Thank you," pulling the blonde in for a deep, slow kiss.

She pulls away with a ghost of a smile and lifts her hands, untucking the towel wrapped around Caroline and letting it fall to the floor.

"You won't be needing this."

She slowly unwinds the scarf she had wrapped around her hand. Caroline watches her in silence, a mix of apprehension and want moving through her body.

Without a word, Kate guides her to turn around and ties the scarf around Caroline's head, making sure to completely cover her eyes. The scarf smells of Kate's perfume, exciting her, and the first wave of goosebumps ripples over her body.

Kate guides her over to the side of the bed and helps her to sit down, directing her to move to the middle and lean up against the pillows she has arranged there. She feels Kate leave, hears her feet as she moves across the room and back again, accompanied by the sound of something heavy rolling across the floor.

Her mind is going in overdrive as she becomes increasingly nervous. She doesn't like surprises and she's not used to giving up total control. She's already second guessing herself on consenting to this when she feels Kate sit down beside her.

"Just breathe Caroline. I promise I've got you; I want you to let go and trust me." Kate whispers as she gently strokes Caroline's cheek. Caroline lets out a shaky sigh and nods her head, almost imperceptibly. Kate leans in and kisses her tenderly.

The next sound is the tinkling of ice cubes and liquid being poured into a glass. Kate leans in close, her warm breath coming in light puffs across Caroline's cheek.

"Drink; it's your favorite." Kate directs as she places the flute to Caroline's lips, tilting it for Caroline to take a sip. The effervescence bubbles in her mouth as she swirls the sip before swallowing. Her nerves fade slightly and she gradually begins to become more aware of her other senses.

Kate kisses her, teasing her bottom lip with her teeth before finally pulling away. Caroline sucks on the tingling lip as Kate turns back to the cart for the next sensory experience.

"Open your mouth; now bite." Kate directs and Caroline follows her order.

The flavors of fresh strawberry and fine dark chocolate fill her mouth and a tiny sigh escapes her lips. Again Kate leans in and kisses her, this time making a slow long lick across her tantalizing lips before she does. Caroline's heart skips a beat.

The duvet shifts slightly beneath her as she feels Kate turn away and then back again. This time Kate says nothing, only touches the next item to Caroline's mouth. She takes a bite and feels the drip of sweet peach nectar as it starts to run down her chin. She begins to reach up, but Kate stops her.

"No, I'll get that," she says in such a sexy tone it makes Caroline's whole body tingle.

She feels Kate shift next to her and lean forward. Goosebumps break across her skin in a thousand tiny pin pricks as Kate languidly licks the juice from her chin, then trails slow kisses up her jawline and to her ear lobe. She gasps as Kate's tongue swirls into her ear, sending shock waves throughout her body.

"Mmm, delicious," Kate purrs as she pulls away. Caroline can hear the smile in her voice.

The duvet shifts again and Caroline listens this time, only registering a very faint shuffle. Suddenly, there's warm breath on her face and Kate's full lips meet hers, parting slowly, coaxing Caroline to do the same. Kate passes something from her mouth to Caroline's, sending more pulses of arousal to Caroline's core. She bites the object and it bursts in her mouth, a lusciously sweet white grape.

She swallows and Kate's at her side again, offering the next savory bite. It's soft, slightly chewy, with a faint nutty flavor-Brie. It's quickly followed by a salty green olive and another fresh strawberry. The assault on her senses is intensely erotic, but to this point has been limited to taste and hearing alone.

Kate rises from the bed and Caroline turns, straining to listen and track her movements. Kate smiles to herself as she recognizes what her wife is doing.

"Lean forward and let me take the pillows, then I want you to lie down." Kate instructs her wife. Caroline follows her commands silently, still trying to listen, finally becoming excited by the game. She's fully relaxed now and becoming increasingly aware of her growing arousal.

She feels the pillows slip from behind her and shifts herself down the bed, to lie back as Kate had instructed. Kate's kissing her again; soft, slow, deep, wet kisses that move languidly from her lips and down her neck, back up to her ear. She's become aware of the faint pulses that are beginning to radiate from her core.

"Put your arms over your head and cross your wrists." Kate whispers in her ear as she pulls away from another indulgent kiss. Caroline hesitates slightly and then does as she's told.

She feels the soft ribbon as Kate winds it around her wrists and ties it in a loose, yet secure bow and she takes in a sharp breath, releasing it in a long, slightly nervous sigh.

Kate shifts again and she hears a soft clink and then feels Kate's lips on hers; they're cold and wet. It takes a moment before she realizes it's an ice cube that Kate is holding between her lips, running it slowly across Caroline's mouth.

She gasps as Kate moves away, down her chin and neck with the cold chunk, leaving a trail of tingling skin. Kate reaches her clavicle and stops, rising up with the ice still in her mouth.

Caroline hears another clink and squeals when the cold ice makes contact with her nipple. She writhes against the cold, but Kate doesn't relent. She slowly circles the cube a few times around the pert bud before pulling it away.

Caroline jolts again when a trickle of cold champagne bubbles across the now sensitive bud. The sensation is immediately followed by Kate's hot tongue as it laps up the liquid. The swift change in sensations makes Caroline moan and raise her chest further into Kate's mouth. Kate smiles against her breast and continues her soft licks and nibbles, before trailing across to the other side to do the same.

After moments of indulgence, Kate backs away and sits up at Caroline's side. Caroline tries to control her breathing so she can listen, but can only gasp again when she feels the soft tickling sensation that starts at her right foot. It's moving leisurely up her leg, teasing her slowly, and she's holding her breath now. Her mind's a jumble and in sensory overload so it takes her a long while to realize what it is.

Kate watches Caroline silently as she moves the tickling feather up one leg and then the other, before shifting up to tease her arms and chest. Caroline squirms under the contact, now breathing heavy in arousal.

Kate moves the feather gently across a nipple and Caroline moans loudly. She smiles and leans forward to suck it, not able to resist the urge. Everywhere the feather goes, Kate's mouth follows, as she teases Caroline deliberately around her torso. When Kate makes one long generous swipe of her tongue up Caroline's side ending in a bite, the goosebumps erupt again, accompanied with a sexy moan that pours from Caroline's lips.

Kate shifts onto her knees and begins her assault of licks and kisses across Caroline's entire body. The blonde is now twisting below her, lifting her body to meet Kate wherever her lips go. She drags her nails down Caroline's sides, sending her completely wild.

Suddenly Kate gets up from the bed and Caroline lets out a whimper. She strains to listen and follow Kate's footsteps across the plush carpet. She hears her walk around the bed and in the next second feels Kate's hands as they grip firmly at her ankles, pulling her swiftly across the bed to the edge.

She gasps and opens her mouth to speak, but Kate's mouth is on her again, kissing and licking her way slowly up Caroline's feet and legs, alternating from one side to the other. Kate reaches Caroline's knees and gently pushes her way up the inside of her thigh, alternating between licks and soft bites. She stops abruptly as she reaches the top, then moves back to the other knee and does the same.

Caroline is now panting and pulling against the restrain on her wrists. Kate moves up the tops of her thighs and bites roughly at Caroline's hip. Caroline inhales sharply and bites her lip, highly aroused by the action.

She reaches down to tangle her hands in Kate's hair and groans in frustration when she can't move them freely. Kate smiles and continues the tease, knowing Caroline is close to breaking. She moves her mouth slowly from Caroline's hip, blowing softly as she passes across her curls on the way to the other. Caroline sighs heavily.

Kate's tongue is on her yet again, tracing slow patterns across her delicate skin, as it moves dangerously close to her center. Caroline holds her breath each pass, growing more and more aroused by the teasing contact. Kate pulls away and Caroline groans loudly, finally reaching her limit.

"Devour me Kate...I need you to….please." She pants out on a ragged breath.

Suddenly Kate's mouth is on her, forcefully taking her with gusto. A guttural moan escapes her mouth and she reflexively reaches down for Kate's head. She groans again and pulls against the restraint. Kate reaches up, without stopping her work and pulls the bow loose, allowing Caroline to break free.

Her long fingers instantly grip Kate's thick hair, pushing her harder into her body. Kate continues her work, moving faster and more roughly against her wife. Caroline is gyrating now, in rhythm with Kate's ministrations, her moans growing more frequent and loud.

As she nears climax, the stars begin to shoot off like fireworks in the darkness before her eyes. It's then that she realizes the blindfold is still on. She reaches up and shoves it roughly up her forehead just as she hits the peak. She gasps loudly and sits up to watch Kate as she works, her hands now pulling roughly at Kate's hair.

Kate is on her knees on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around the backs of Caroline's thighs, hands firmly gripped at Caroline's hips. She pulls Caroline hard into her mouth and in that moment Caroline screams her release, throwing her head back in ecstasy and eventually collapsing back onto the bed.

Kate slows her movements before finally coming to a stop. She gets up and climbs onto the bed, lying herself on her side next to her wife. Caroline lay still beside her, still panting heavily, with her arm draped over her eyes. Finally she shifts and her head turns to Kate, a broad smile lighting her face. She leans forward and places her hand on Kate's cheek and kisses her slowly.

"You have 15 minutes to rest and then I'm doing it again." Kate states in a matter of fact tone, her eyes still dancing wildly with desire.

Caroline bites her lip, azure eyes lighting up with excitement and she turns her head back to the ceiling, running her fingers indulgently through her hair with a sexy smile.

"Well, when do I get my turn?" She asks with a coy half smile.

"Later, once I've had my fill of you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Come, gentlemen,_

 _I hope we shall drink down_

 _all unkindness._

 _~ William Shakespeare_

* * *

"Well, that was an absolutely smashing meal, if I do say so myself." Millie muses on a contented sigh, pushing herself back from the table and patting her stomach.

"Now for the washing up and I've brought a little surprise from Arizona. A little something to warm the blood." She says with a devilish wink.

"Caroline and I will do the washing up and make some tea. It's only fair since you and mum cooked this lovely meal. Besides, Caroline has a little obsession with the dishwasher." She flashes a cheeky grin to Millie and to her wife, who is gapping, open-mouthed, in mock indignation.

"I most certainly do not." Caroline retorts with a huff.

"Yes darling, you do, but it's quite adorable." Kate says as she rises from the table, Millie now giggling at the scene.

"Kate's right mum, you totally do." Lawrence chimes in with a laugh. Caroline flashes a shocked and stern glance his way and the whole table is chuckling now.

"Well, if people would load it properly the first time, then perhaps I wouldn't have to continually go back and do it again behind them!" Caroline replies in a slightly defensive tone, narrowed eyes to her son.

"Alright darling, then come show me how it's _properly_ done." Kate takes her wife by the shoulders and gives her a light kiss on the lips before turning her toward the kitchen, and casting a teasing eye roll over her shoulder to the table.

"Lawrence, would you please collect the dishes and bring them to the kitchen for us?" Kate turns to ask as she pushes Caroline into the kitchen before her.

Lawrence gets up without a word and begins collecting the plates from the elders at the table. He takes the first round in and sets them on the island before returning to the dining room to collect the serving dishes.

He returns to the kitchen this time to find his mother bent over Kate, seductively kissing her cleavage. He clears his throat awkwardly, still embarrassed each time he catches them in some slightly compromising position. He used to get angry any time he saw them interacting in such a way, but the anger has finally faded to a mild annoyance and awkwardness at seeing his own mother kissing someone so passionately. He's glad to see her happy and smiling, but her face buried in Kate's chest is just a step more than he can handle with aplomb.

Caroline quickly lifts her head and steps away from Kate without looking up, embarrassed at being caught out, and more embarrassed by who might have caught them. Kate looks up with a giggle and makes eye contact with Lawrence, who returns the look with his own sheepish gaze.

"Umm, can I go to my room now? I'm supposed to meet Angus online to play Halo." He asks a bit hesitantly.

"If you want to, but I should tell you, there is pudding." Kate says with a sly smile.

"Oh, well I guess I can stay for a bit longer. I'll just text Angus…" he smiles at them both and heads back into the dining room with the elders.

"Oooh, look at you Mrs. McKenzie-Dawson; seems you have the magic touch." Caroline teases with a poke to Kate's side as Lawrence leaves the room.

"No, I'm just a fast learner. He's a teenage boy; there's two things that will get him to do what you want….food and breasts."

"Well, then I think he's more like me than I thought," she cracks with a sly grin. Kate bursts into a fit of laughter as Caroline leans in and places another luxurious kiss on the top of her breast.

oOo

"Tea and pudding are served." Kate calls as she enters the dining room carrying the pudding. Caroline follows behind with the tea tray after refusing to let Kate carry the heavy object so late into pregnancy.

"Pudding? Well who's responsible for that? Ginika and I certainly aren't."

"That would be me. I wanted to contribute something to this little do." Celia offers up a bit defensively.

"Well, that was very kind of you Celia. It looks lovely." Ginika says with a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just vanilla bean with raspberry." Celia says with a small wave of her hand.

"Don't let mum fool you, that is her signature pudding and I've yet to have one that beats it." Caroline says with a smile and nod to her mother, Lawrence enthusiastically nodding in agreeance.

"Sounds like we're in for a treat then and it will go perfectly with my little treat too! I'll be right back." Millie excuses herself from the table and disappears into the kitchen while Caroline begins serving the pudding for the group, giving an extra slice to Lawrence with a wink.

Moments later Millie returns with a tray of glasses, a large glass of ice and a bottle of a bright magenta liquid. She sets the tray in the center of the table and everyone looks on curiously, not recognizing the drink she's brought in.

"Prickly pear vodka, distilled in Flagstaff, Arizona from locally grown cacti." She says with a wide grin and flourish of her hands.

"Oh, now that sounds interesting. Go on, pour us a bit." Alan says with a smile.

"Can I try some?" Lawrence asks, despite being confident of the answer. Caroline eyes him sternly for a moment and Millie watches on in silence, knowing when not to intrude.

"Alright, but only a small taste and we won't be making a habit of this, do you understand?" Caroline finally consents.

"Sweet!" Lawrence replies exuberantly, the adults all sharing a laugh.

"This is quite nice actually, a bit sweet, but not overly so. Do you normally drink it like this, or can you mix it with something?" Caroline asks as she swirls the rocks glass in her hand.

"Some people make gimlets with it, but I prefer it up or on the rocks."

"It's a bit like wine, more than vodka, isn't it?" Celia says as she takes another sip.

"I suppose it is. It is really nice in the hot Arizona summer evenings."

"Well, you'll have to send us a bottle in a month or two, so I can actually have a taste of this magic elixir." Kate says with a slight pout.

"It's taken care of. There's an extra bottle in your wine cabinet, a little post baby celebration when the time comes," Millie replies with a wink and tender rub of Kate's belly. Kate flashes a megawatt smile and squeezes Millie's hand.

"So, Millie, tell us a bit about you. We've had nearly two weeks to chat with Ginika, but you're our newest and least known guest." Celia says with a cautious smile. She's finally up for more than just congenial pleasantries, the vodka slowly starting to work its magic.

"Alright then, what would you like to know?" Millie says with a smile, she has no problem talking about herself, but she's not sure how much information Celia has an interest in knowing.

"Well, we know you're Kate's father's sister, but little else after that. What do you do, for instance, and how did you end up in Arizona?"

"Yes, Douglas, Kate's father, was my older brother, by 5 years. I went to university in Glasgow and then on to Cambridge for my graduate degree. That's where I met Alfred. He studied Anthropology and was offered a professor's assistant position when we graduated. He did that for 5 years, while I worked in a local gallery and then he was offered a teaching position in the department, which he did for the next 10. In 1981, he took on a research project with the university that was studying the Native American tribes of Arizona. That's how I ended up in America."

"That's a very interesting field, I imagine. So, what did you do over there?" Celia prods further, slightly interested, but also looking for cracks to use to her advantage later.

"Well, my training was in Art History and I specialized in pottery restoration and other clay crafts so I aided in the excavations of the cliff dwellings. They were recovering large volumes of pottery and other crafted items, so I was responsible for cataloging and identifying the items discovered and then bringing them back to Cambridge for further evaluation."

"Wow, that's rather exciting." Celia replies, the smile finally breaking across her face. Alan nods in agreement and continues to listen, along with the rest of the group.

"So, how long were you and Alfred married?" Caroline joins in, now curious to know more about this increasingly interesting woman.

"Oh, we never married. We met in 1966 and he died in 2002, massive heart attack."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Caroline replied with appropriate reserve.

"It was a long time ago. I loved him, but he loved the work more. Took his death to make him rest." Millie says in a flat tone.

"Sounds about like Caroline's father, except he had his women on the side." Celia says over the silence, the vodka making her tongue a little more loose than normal. Caroline looks up, a bit shocked by her words. Not offended, but surprised at her openness in saying them. Kate and Ginika exchange a slightly amused glance, cautious to hide it from the rest of the table.

"Men…scoundrels, I tell you; except of course you, Alan…and Lawrence here, if we can help it." Millie declares with a laugh and reaches over to ruffle the teenager's hair.

"So why did you stay in America after he died? Did you continue on with the research?" Lawrence asks, now interested in the conversation.

"No, but I started doing research on the local art scene and had started taking some pottery classes of my own. I wanted to learn more about the actual crafting of the things I was cataloging and to try my hand at making the art I had spent so many years studying. The culture there is just lovely, so alive and free and welcoming, and I fell in love with the place….and another person." Millie confesses with a sly smile and wistful look in her eye.

"Was he an artist then?" Celia is practically eating Millie's words up with a spoon now, on her second glass of vodka.

"Georgia, yes, she was. She made beautiful turquoise jewelry and traditional Navajo pottery, both crafts her grandmother and mother had done before her."

Celia instantly sits up straighter in her seat, surprised by Millie's confession. She tries desperately to hide the shock on her face, but it's useless. Caroline can't help the smug smile that has crossed her mouth, already having been aware of Millie's most recent past.

"Oh, have I shocked you? I thought you had moved past that bit now, I am sorry." Millie replies in a sweet, but slightly condescending tone.

Celia fumbles for a moment for a reply, having been caught off her usual game by the vodka and the newest guest at the table.

"No, it's just well…no, I didn't know, that's all." Celia feebly replies in a fluster. Alan takes her hand with a gentle smile, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lawrence watches on in amusement, enjoying seeing his granny bested by this boisterous Scottish woman.

"She sounds like a lovely woman. Why didn't she come with you? We would have loved to meet her." Alan quickly recovers, always trying to smooth over his wife's rough patches.

"She died, 6 months ago. It was a life-long battle with diabetes." The room falls quiet for a moment, Millie temporarily losing the light that seemed to eternally glow from her face.

"I am so very sorry for your loss." Alan says kindly, reaching across the table to pat her hand and offer a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you; that is very kind Alan." Millie says with a weak smile.

"Yes, she lost Georgia the same time Douglas passed, which is why she couldn't be here for the funeral." Ginika offers in a somber tone. Kate reaches up and takes her mother's hand, rubbing her thumb tenderly across her knuckles. Caroline leans in to her wife and rubs her arm protectively with a gentle smile. The table sits silently for a while, no one really sure what to say to lighten the mood. Finally Millie sighs loudly and wipes the corner of her eyes.

"Alright, enough of that melancholy stuff, we're supposed to be celebrating these two love birds. Caroline, tell us how you two met and brighten up this somber mood." Millie says robustly as she continues to wipe the unshed tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Well…I don't really know what to say. We met at school, obviously. Kate was simply brilliant…and very persistent, at offering me a shoulder to cry on after the fiasco with John. She pulled me from my misery and put the smile back on my face." Caroline confesses, smiling shyly at her wife who is simply beaming next to her.

"Now see, that is what I'm talking about. How could anyone not see that these two are madly in love, just look at those silly grins!" Millie smiles widely at the two younger women at the table. Caroline shakes her head in embarrassment and Kate leans into her shoulder, biting her bottom lip through her smile.

"So Katie, tell me, what made you fall madly in love with our fair haired doctor?" Millie affectionately goads her niece.

"Well, do you want the PC version, or the adults only one?" Kate replies coyly. Caroline gasps in mock horror and plants a playful slap on her wife's bicep.

"Darling, since when have I ever been PC?!" Millie replies with a robust laugh.

"Don't you dare, missy. My mother is here, not to mention my teenage son!" Caroline says with a pointed finger, ominous tone, but a delighted twinkle in her eye.

"Nope, that's my cue to leave. Angus is waiting for me anyway." Lawrence declares as he gets up from the table.

"Shoot all the baddies then." Alan calls after him as he leaves the room, turning back to the ladies with a laugh.

"Right, it's just adults now, so tell me all about it!" Millie says devilishly, pouring another round of vodka for everyone.

"Well, first it was her eyes. They're gorgeous, just look at them, but I can read so much emotion behind them. If I'm going to be a bit more carnal then I'd say her enviable curves and killer legs." Kate says with a quick wink and wide smile. Caroline buries her head in Kate's neck, beyond embarrassed at her wife's confession.

"Caroline, your turn, and there's no escaping." Millie warns with a laugh. Caroline rolls her eyes with a groan, the delighted smile still plastered across her face.

"I have to agree with my wife on the eyes. She has such expressive and kind eyes. That's what really made me open up to her in the beginning. I could see such kindness and genuine care in them. I also love her beautiful skin….and her arms, they're very toned. As for the rest, well, I have to leave some to the imagination." She finishes with a wink and crooked grin.

"And what about you Celia? What made you fall for Alan all those years ago?"

Celia sits for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, to Caroline's shock and the rest of the table's delight she blurts out her response.

"His bum!" She hiccups after and falls into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, I think I'm a bit squiffy. Think I've had enough of this stuff." She says with another laugh as she pushes it away. The whole table is laughing now, joining in the fun.

"Well, not just his bum. I liked his smile too. He has a beautiful smile." Celia says and leans in to give Alan a quick peck on the lips.

"And what about you love? What did you like about me?" She asks Alan with a silly grin.

"I liked your smile and you had lovely hair. Your legs weren't too bad either." He says with a wink and laugh.

"Alright mum, you're up, what was it about dad that had you?"

"I agree with Celia about the smile, Doug had a wonderful smile. I also really loved his shoulders. He had such strong shoulders. It gave him such a powerful presence." Ginika reminisces with a smile.

"Now, don't think you can escape your own little game Millie. What was it that drew you to Georgia?" Caroline asks, turning the tables to Millie, the rest of the group now looking to her in anticipation.

"Her raven hair, dark skin and high cheekbones…among other things…" she casts a sly smile and wink to Caroline and Kate.

"Well, this was actually a very lovely evening, but I'm knackered and ready for bed. Ginika and Millie, thank you for the wonderful dinner and this…colorful drink. Come on Alan, bring that nice bum of yours to bed with me." The two get up from the table and prepare to leave, the rest of the group rising to offer their farewells.

"Yes, it's getting a bit late, I guess we should all be off to bed. Just leave the dishes and I'll clean up in the morning." Ginika says with a yawn as she rises.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll just switch over the dishwasher before I go to bed." Caroline says with a smile as she goes to hug her mother and Alan.

"Just leave it!" The group replies in unison before all falling into a fit of laughter, having one final convivial go at Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

_When we are born,_

 _We cry that we come_

 _To this great stage of fools._

 _~William Shakespeare_

* * *

"Kate, darling…."

"In here." Kate calls from the sofa.

Caroline enters the sitting room to find Kate buried in her well-worn copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. She smiles with an amused shake of her head as she approaches her wife, who is pre-occupied with highlighting a bit of text. In truth, the entire page, save for 3 or 4 sentences is highlighted, in a color-coded fashion with a key written in Kate's hand at the top right corner of the page.

"Darling, I think you can probably recite that in your sleep now. Come to think of it…you may have done last night." Caroline smiles down at her wife, who has yet to lift her head to meet her gaze.

"I'm sure I did not, but an educated and prepared…."

"…mum is a good mum. Yes, yes, I know." Caroline finishes her wife's sentence in jest and Kate finally looks up from her book, her coffee eyes meeting Caroline's with an afflicted gaze.

"I just want to get it right Caroline, to be the best mum I can be." Kate says earnestly.

Caroline sets down her purse and kneels before Kate, reaching up to tenderly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile and azure eyes are full of love for the woman before her.

"Darling, you will, without doubt, be the best mum in the world to our daughter. I have complete faith in you." Her smile widens as Kate's lips move into a shy grin, her eyes becoming glossy with tears.

"I love you Caroline."

"And I love you. Now I've got to go or I'm going to be late. We're just running the performance figures and finalizing our plan for next term to present to the Independent Schools Inspectorate next week, so I should be home by 2. Oh, and remember I'm taking Lawrence to Angus' house this evening, so you and I have a date with the sofa and a movie." Caroline winks and leans in for a gentle kiss.

"Alright, I'll see you this afternoon." Kate says as Caroline stands and straightens her skirt before turning to walk out the door.

"Slow down Doctor, I want to watch you walk away." Kate purrs.

"You devilish woman!" She shoots a sly glance over her shoulder and puts an exaggerated sway in her hips before slowly walking out the door.

oOo

It was just past noon when Kate finally looked at her watch, only then realizing she had spent the last three hours sat on the floor of the nursery sorting (for the fourth time) all the baby clothes by color and type. As if on cue, her stomach gave a rumble and she decided it was time to take a break and grab a bite of lunch.

Not realizing her poor judgment in sitting on the floor at nearly 38 weeks pregnant, she spent ten minutes trying to maneuver into a position in which she might be able to get up. Finally, frustrated and increasingly embarrassed at her predicament, she called for Lawrence, hoping that he wasn't buried in his room, headphones blasting him to deafness. After the third try, at nearly a rugby pitch yell, she heard his door open down the hall and the heavy footsteps of a perturbed teenager heading towards her.

"Were you calling me?" He says as he steps in the door, still wearing his pajamas.

"Yea, sorry. I got myself down here and now I can't seem to get back up. Could you give us a hand?" Her cheeks flush a bit as she watches Lawrence try to hide his amused smile. He walks across the room and takes her hands, pulling her up until she's on her feet.

"Thanks, and please don't tell your mum. She'll have my head for getting down there in the first place. I was just going down to make a sandwich, you want one?"

"Yea, sure, I'll just turn off my game. Be down in a minute."

"Bacon and HP or ham and cheese?"

"Bacon and HP…obviously." He says with a small smile.

"Alright, it'll be ready in ten minutes." She laughs as she follows him out of the room.

Lawrence traipses down the hall to his room as Kate waddles her way to the stairs. The waddle, which she had hoped desperately to avoid, had finally made its appearance just over a week ago and despite Caroline assuring her it was enormously adorable, Kate couldn't help but think she resembled a stuffed goose.

A ripple of guilt would always accompany those thoughts and she had spent countless minutes a day apologizing to her daughter for having such little patience and assuring her that her mother's discomfort was through no fault of her own. She had read somewhere that talking to the baby in the last trimester could help strengthen the bond between the newborn and its parents and so she had incorporated it into her daily routine, Caroline even participating each night with delight.

She hit the bottom step feeling a bit more winded than usual and stopped for a moment to catch her breath and stretch her back, which she now realized had been bothering her, more than usual, all day. She leaned back, hands on hips and inhaled deeply. Suddenly, there was a sharp, but brief pain and a popping sensation, which was followed by a warm trickle that quickly made a sizeable puddle on the floor. Her mind went briefly into panic mode, as she realized what had just happened.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don't panic, stay calm. Shit, I need Caroline!_

She stood there frozen for a few moments, her body responding much more slowly than her mind was operating. She looked up as she heard Lawrence coming down the first step. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look on her face.

"What's the matter?" He continues down the steps towards her, concern beginning to furrow his brow.

"My, my waters broke." She stammers in shock as he hits the bottom step. He looks at the floor and back at her, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Is that umm, is that what I think it is? But, but…it's so _much_." He grimaces as he jumps over the puddle to the floor next to Kate.

"What do we do?" He asks anxiously, his eyes still wide with shock and fear.

His confused and child-like tone and the look of terror on his face pulls Kate from her own astonishment and she takes a deep breath and forces herself to take charge of the situation. She grabs Lawrence by the shoulders, locking eyes with him to gain his focus.

"Ok, I'm going to need your help. Do you think you can do that?"

"Uh…yea, what do I do? Please don't tell me I have to deliver the baby!"

"Nope, we're not going to let that happen. I need you to go upstairs and get the red overnight bag from the closet in our bathroom and the blue pajama pants that are draped over the armchair."

Without hesitation Lawrence bolts up the stairs to grab the items Kate requested. She walks gingerly into the laundry room and removes her trousers and knickers, placing them in the washing machine and grabbing a towel from the dryer to wrap around her waist and another to take back and mop up the floor.

The first contraction hits as she reaches the stairs and she grabs hold of the banister with a moan. Lawrence appears at the landing above her and sprints down the steps to her side.

"Alright, I've got the bag and these." He extends the pajama bottoms to her as she sucks in a sharp breath. She takes them, still hunched over at the stairs, eyes on her watch timing the contraction.

"What do I do now? Are you alright?" his voice nearly as high as a pre-pubescent boy.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's passing now. Can you help me to the loo so I can wash up a bit and change clothes?" He takes her arm and guides her to the downstairs toilet and paces outside the door waiting for his next order.

He rings Caroline from his mobile and curses when she doesn't answer. He waits a few seconds and rings again, tapping his foot impatiently as her voicemail picks up. He hangs up and decides to send a text.

 _Mum, call me now. Urgent!_

Kate opens the door just as Lawrence's mobile rings. He answers it mid-ring.

"Lawrence, this had better be good. I'm very busy and I told you I'd be home around 2." Caroline speaks in a hushed tone, but the agitated mother voice is in full force.

"Mum, mum, Kate's waters broke!" Lawrence practically shrills into the phone.

"What? Where is she, is she alright? Put her on, I need to speak to her…NOW!" Agitated mother quickly replaced by worried wife.

Lawrence hands Kate the phone with an anxious look and she takes it just as another contraction hits. She sucks in a breath and hands the phone back to Lawrence as she hunches over and holds her stomach with a groan.

"Mum, she's having another contraction thingy. Can you get here mum? I don't know what to do!" Lawrence yelps into the phone.

"Ok, listen to me Lawrence, listen. Ask her how many contractions she's had and how long each one is lasting."

"I don't know mum, I don't know. Just talk to her." He shoves the phone in Kate's hand as she begins to steady her breathing.

"Caroline, sorry, I'm here." Kate says out of breath into the mobile.

"Kate darling, talk to me. What's going on?" Caroline questions, her voice calm, but her words urgent.

The sound of Caroline on the other line makes Kate's bravado crumble and she's instantly in tears.

"My waters broke when I was coming downstairs to make lunch about ten minutes ago. It's too early Caroline, it's too early! I'm not even 38 weeks until Tuesday." She stammers between cries.

"Ok, sweetheart, it's ok. You need to try and calm down. Everything is going to be fine. It's a little early, but it's not dangerous, ok? I need you to count to three, take a deep breath and try and talk to me. Have you started timing your contractions?" Kate takes a deep sighing breath and counts to three into the phone.

"Yes. I've had two contractions so far, fifteen minutes apart, about twenty seconds in length."

"Ok, good, good. Have you got the overnight bag ready yet and are you ready?"

"Yes. I have the bag here and Lawrence brought me a fresh pair of trousers."

"Brilliant. Alright, I'm going to leave here and I'll be home in twenty five minutes, ok? If anything changes between now and then you have Lawrence call me immediately."

"Ok. Caroline…I'm scared." Kate whispers into the phone, a fresh flow of tears streaking her cheeks.

"Darling, everything is going to be fine, you and Flora are going to be fine. Now put Lawrence on the phone for me, ok?"

"You like it then, Flora?" Kate bites her bottom lip with a smile through her tears.

"I think it's perfect. Now, put Lawrence on." Kate hands Lawrence the phone and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Mum?" Lawrence bites his thumb nail nervously.

"Lawrence, I'm leaving here now, so I'll be home in twenty five minutes. I need you to stay with Kate and try and keep her calm, yea?"

"Yea, ok mum."

"Just keep talking to her and call me if anything changes."

"Alright mum."

"Lawrence?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you and you're doing a great job."

"Thanks mum, but please hurry."

oOo

Caroline hangs up her mobile and steps back into her office where the board of governors are seated.

"I'm so sorry, but I must go. It seems Kate has gone into labor and I need to get her to hospital immediately."

"No need to apologize, just go!" Gavin rises from the table and crosses to Caroline, offering her a handshake and warm smile.

"Thank you and I'm sorry. "

"Don't worry; I'll make arrangements to have your work forwarded to me starting Monday. Congratulations Caroline and tell Kate congratulations from me as well."

"Thanks Gavin." She smiles broadly and nods her head, then quickly collects her purse and dashes out the door.

oOo

"Ok, that one was thirty seconds long and it was ten minutes since the last. What does that mean?" Lawrence questions. He's still nervous, but far less frantic than before.

"It means she's coming soon. Lawrence, I think you might have to take me to hospital. Do you think you can drive my car? Have you driven before?"

He looks at her, eyes wide and silent for a moment as her words sink in.

"Oh shit." He mumbles automatically.

"Lawrence, can you do it?" Kate questions again, her tone serious but gentle.

"Uh, yea, I think so. I've driven Angus' mum's car a few times when we were at his grandparents in Pickering."

"Alright. Grab my overnight bag and help me get to the car and we can call Caroline from there."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

 _Doubt that the sun doth move._

 _Doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love."_

 _~ William Shakespeare_

"Lawrence, you most certainly will not drive Kate into hospital!" Caroline bellowed into the Jeep's Bluetooth as she raced towards home. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, especially knowing how petrified Lawrence must be, but her own growing panic made her lose control of her composure.

"But mum, I've read the manual 5 times and I take my driver's test next week!" Lawrence squeaks into the phone, more driven by fear and the need to do something proactive than the desire to argue his point.

Hearing the child-like tone of her son's voice, Caroline takes a deep breath, willing her own nerves to calm. "Reading a manual does not constitute the ability to drive, Lawrence. Kate needs to get to hospital safely and quickly. I'm calling an ambulance now and I'll turn round and meet you at hospital."

"Well, what do I do then?!" Lawrence shrieks in a whisper over the phone. Caroline realizes Kate must be in the room with him and her heart goes out to her young son, who's trying to be so mature and not make Kate worry. She takes another deep breath, calling on Dr. Elliott, the one that gets things done, no matter how hairy the situation might be.

"Ok, listen to me Lawrence. You are doing a wonderful job, alright. Kate is very lucky to have you there to help her. Now, what I need you to do is make sure you have her overnight bag ready by the door. If she can move without pain, help her to the door and sit her in a chair and wait for the ambulance there. If moving is not an option, then have her stay where she is and just try to keep her comfortable. Keep the door open and watch for the ambulance, alright. You need to keep timing her contractions as well, ok, because the paramedics will ask when they arrive. Can you do that for me Lawrence?"

There's an undecipherable groan on the other end of the line as Lawrence processes what she's said. After a short pause he mutters his reply.

"Yea, yea, I can do that. Just tell them to hurry."

"Right, ok. I'm hanging up now Lawrence, so I can call them. Just hang in there and keep doing what you're doing, son. I'll see you at hospital because I won't get home before the ambulance makes it there. I love you Lawrence and tell Kate I love her too."

She clicks off the call before he can reply and immediately dials for an ambulance. Once the ambulance has been dispatched, she turns around and heads back toward the hospital on the other side of town. In good traffic, it's 25 minutes away.

Her heart has started racing now and she feels the trickle of sweat as it starts between her shoulder blades and glides down her back to the waist of her skirt. Her mind is racing with a million and one things that could go wrong. Instantly she thinks of her mother, as she always does in a time of need. She dials Celia's number and impatiently taps the steering wheel as she waits for her mother to answer. Celia picks up on the third ring.

"Hello love, how are you today?" Celia chirps obliviously into the phone.

"Mum, mum, Kate's gone into labor." Caroline shrills urgently into the phone. Celia picks up on her daughter's distress and puts down her magazine on Gillian's cluttered coffee table.

"Isn't it a bit early? Is she alright?" Alan hears her questions and looks up with curiosity from his paper.

"Yes mum, about two weeks early. I was at school for a board meeting and Lawrence called me. He's at home with Kate and I've just called the ambulance to pick them up. I'm on my way to Harrogate District now. I don't know how she is mum…I'm worried." Caroline confesses as tears start to fill her eyes.

Celia can hear the waiver in her daughter's voice and her chest clenches tight with worry. She shifts to the edge of the settee and begins to soothe Caroline over the phone.

"Love, I'm sure Kate and baby are both fine. How is Lawrence, is he ok?"

"He's terrified, but he's trying so hard to be a grown up and take care of things. " The tears begin to stream down her face as she thinks of her son again.

"Alright love, now stop crying, you're driving and it's not safe. Everything is going to be fine. Alan and I will leave farm now and we'll meet you at hospital. We should be there within the hour."

"Thanks mum." Caroline wipes the tears from her eyes and exhales a shaky breath.

"Of course love. Now, drive safely and we'll see you soon."

Caroline ends the call and tries to calm herself. Suddenly she remembers Ginika. She immediately calls her from the car, completely forgetting it's only just after 7am in New York. Ginika answers on the second ring.

"Caroline, hello, it's nice of you to call." Ginika's soothing voice fills the Jeep; working to calm Caroline's frazzled nerves.

"Hi Ginika, it's lovely to hear your voice. Listen, I'm calling to tell you Kate's gone into labor. I'm on the way to hospital now. She was at home with Lawrence and I was at a meeting, so I've called an ambulance to pick them up." She tries desperately to keep her voice calm, not wanting to worry Kate's mum who is helpless and 2,000 miles away.

"Oh my goodness, how is she, how are you and Lawrence?" Ginika questions urgently over the phone, but her voice retaining its calm timber.

"We're all worried and nervous since it's a bit early, but I think everyone is ok. Obviously, we don't know anything yet, but I wanted to let you know while I had a second to call." Caroline taps nervously at the steering wheel again, trying hard to keep the worry from her voice. Ginika picks up on it though and begins to reassure her daughter in law.

"Well, it's only two weeks and you and I know that's still safe. I'm online to book a flight now and I'll let you know as soon as I'm booked. I know you'll take care of Kate and my granddaughter, so I won't tell you to. Just keep me posted and I'll keep my phone on. Send Kate my love and I love you too Caroline…and congratulations." Caroline can hear the smile in Ginika's voice and can't help but smile herself.

"Thank you Ginika, we love you too and I know Kate and Flora Grace can't wait to see you."

"Flora Grace…that's beautiful. Drive safely Caroline and keep me posted."

oOo

The ambulance arrives at Harrogate District within 15 minutes and Kate is whisked immediately to the maternity ward, Lawrence following hurriedly behind. She's ushered into a room where they quickly transfer her to a hospital bed and begin hooking her to a menagerie of devices to monitor her condition. Lawrence stands in the corner of the room, his eyes wide as she watches the scene. He turns away towards the door when Kate's clothes are taken off and pulls out his phone shooting a text to his mother asking where the hell she is.

"Mrs. McKenzie-Dawson, who is your obstetrician?" One of the half a dozen nurses asks as she leans Kate forward to attach the heart monitor leads on her back.

"Dr. Deepti Sunil." Kate replies through clenched teeth as another contraction hits.

"And how far apart are your contractions now?" Asks another that is working on Kate's arm to start an IV. Kate casts a helpless glance to Lawrence. He pulls up the memo app on his phone and yells over the cacophony of sound.

"Her last contraction was 8 minutes ago and lasted 1 min, 26 seconds."

The nurse hooking up the heart monitor looks to him with a smile. "And who is this very responsible young man?" Lawrence smiles shyly and looks to the floor.

"My wife's son, Lawrence." Kate replies with a half-smile, which is all she can muster at the moment.

"Well Lawrence, you've done a really lovely job looking after your stepmum like this, but you might want to wait outside. We've got to have a look because I think your little sister may be making her appearance rather soon." The nurse replies with kind eyes and a smile.

Lawrence looks questioningly to Kate, now feeling very protective of her. She smiles at him and reaches out her hand. Lawrence approaches timidly and takes it, looking into Kate's face that is now glistening with perspiration.

"Lawrence, you're my hero. You've been brilliant. Now, go stand outside by the door so you can flag your mum as soon as she gets here." She squeezes his hand affectionately; he smiles and then turns to head out the door.

A few minutes later a nurse exits the room and quickly returns with another woman in a long white coat. Lawrence assumes she must be a doctor and so he listens to their conversation as they walk into the room.

"Dr. Sunil is at a conference in London, so you'll have to deliver. Baby's oxygen levels are a bit low, so we need your assessment." The door closes behind them and Lawrence immediately jumps up and peers through the window at the top of the door, anxiety printed all over his face.

When Kate first came around, he wasn't exactly the most accepting. Actually, he had been a real arse. It wasn't really Kate's fault though, which had taken him a while to admit. He actually really liked her if he were honest with himself; it was all just a big adjustment; his parent's separation and divorce, his dad becoming an alcoholic asshole, Judith, his mum being a lesbian, Kate, and then a baby. It had been a lot to take in, but he knew Kate was a positive change, whether he had admitted it aloud or not. Now seeing her in pain and terrified, pulled at his heart strings though, and he couldn't deny the worry he felt as well. He didn't want anything to happen to Kate, or the baby, and he knew his mum would be devastated if anything did, which worried him even more. He turned back to his phone and tapped out a text to the person he knew could help him.

 _Kate's gone into labor, we're at hospital now. Mum's on the way from school. Worried, not sure if something's wrong. Can you get here?_

He watches his phone anxiously for the reply. Two minutes later William's reply appears on the screen.

 _Leaving library to catch the train now. Hang in there, see you soon, and keep me posted._

Lawrence releases the breath he had been holding and turns back to the window. He jumps away from the door just as they open it, wheeling Kate hurriedly toward the wide double doors to the left at the end of the hall. The nurse that had connected the heart monitor steps to him, seeing the frantic look in his eyes, as the others wheel Kate from the room.

"We're taking her for an emergency c-section. The baby's oxygen level is too low and the umbilical cord may be restricting her airway." She speaks tenderly to soften the harsh reality, but Lawrence begins to panic.

"Well, is she ok, is Kate ok? How about the baby?!" He yells nervously as he reaches up and grabs his head, running his hands anxiously through his hair.

"As long as we get baby out fast, she and Kate will be fine. Do you know where your mum is? We can take her back if she gets here soon." Lawrence looks down at his phone, then back down the hall towards the exit.

"No, no. She's on the way from Sulgrave Heath. I text her when we got here, but she hasn't replied."

"Ok, I'll check back in just a few minutes. If she gets here before we are ready to get baby, we can bring her back to be with Kate then." She runs a reassuring hand down his arm and nods for his agreement.

"Flora, her name is Flora. The baby…my little sister." The nurse smiles warmly, releases his arm and briskly walks back toward the double doors where Kate had disappeared.

"Wait!" Lawrence yells as he registers a familiar sound behind him. The nurse turns back, startled by his outburst, just as Caroline comes around the corner.

"Mum!" he yells as he runs toward her, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. She peels herself from his grasp, absolute terror on her face as she sees the look in his eyes. She drops her purse and keys at his feet and sets off at a run toward the double doors, straight for the nurse standing there.

"What's happened? Is she alright, I need to see my wife!" Caroline screams; the throbbing in her ears is so loud she's nearly deaf.

"It's alright, come with me and we'll gown you up to go in. We're just prepping her for a c-section as the baby's oxygen levels are low and we want to get her out quickly." She takes Caroline's arm and they disappear behind the door.

oOo

"What's happening? Is she alright, is Flora going to be ok? Where's Caroline? I need Caroline!" Kate cries as she listens to the medical team on the other side of the sterile sheet they have put up that blocks the view of her belly. She hears a door open and feels the hand that tenderly caresses the top of her head. Caroline steps into view and Kate lets out a sob.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm here. I'm here." Caroline leans down, pulls the mask down from her mouth and kisses her wife, the tears falling from her eyes and dripping on Kate's face. She lifts up, replaces the mask and wipes the tears away gently.

"Caroline, I'm scared." Kate whispers between sobs.

"I know sweetheart, I know, but everything is going to be fine." Caroline coos as she strokes Kate's head.

"We're making the incision now Kate, so tell us if you feel anything. We've given you some morphine but can give you another dose if you need it." Kate nods to the nurse standing by her head. She looks back to Caroline, who reaches up and wipes the tears from her beautiful brown eyes.

"What's happening? Can you see her?" Kate squeezes Caroline's hand as her lip trembles.

"Not yet darling. Are you ok? Are you in pain?" Caroline asks, returning her gaze to her wife.

"No, I'm ok. I just want to hold Flora in my arms; I want to see our daughter." Caroline leans down and places another kiss on her wife's forehead.

"Alright, baby is coming. We'll have her in your arms in just a few minutes Kate." The doctor replies from behind the sheet.

Caroline peeks around the sheet and watches in awe as they begin to remove Flora from Kate's belly. Initially, her color is a bit pale, but once she's out, it quickly returns to normal. The entire room breathes a sigh of relief as the first wail escapes her tiny mouth. The doctor clamps the umbilical cord and looks to Caroline, gesturing to her with a pair of scissors.

"Would you like to cut the cord, mum?" Caroline smiles through the sobs of joy, taking the scissors and delicately cuts the cord where instructed.

The nurses quickly take the necessary measurements and wrap Flora up in a warm blanket, as the doctor continues her work on Kate. The nurse gently places Flora in Caroline's arms and Caroline is completely speechless.

Never in a million years had she expected to be a mother again and the road to get here had been more than full of its fair share of hardships. Looking at the perfect, beautiful daughter now lying in her arms though, she knew she was complete. Kate had made her whole again, and now the tiniest little human she had ever held made her life complete. She leaned forward and placed the gentlest kiss on the tiny little girl's head and smiled broadly through the joyful tears, as she turned and placed Flora on Kate's chest.

The unadulterated joy in Kate's eyes set Caroline's heart ablaze and she thought she might die then and there from sheer bliss. Kate sobbed as she held her daughter close, showering her perfect head with butterfly kisses. She looked up to Caroline, absolute devotion in her eyes.

"She's absolutely beautiful." She whispered with a beaming smile.

"Of course she is. She's got a very pretty mother." Caroline smiles coyly in return.

She leans down slowly and kisses Kate, the most passionate and loving kiss they have ever shared. She pulls away enough to meet Kate's ecstatic gaze with the most euphoric smile.

"I love you with all my heart my darling and I'm so proud of you. You and Flora have made my life complete."


End file.
